heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.18 - Meddle Not In the Affairs of Dragons - Crackpots
The summoning spell is very powerful, for the need in the land is very dire. For there is a curse upon the land, dark and dire. There is literally, not a pot to p*ss in, for every pot, every crate, every barrel create random treasure, usually gold coins when shattered. But more than this, every time someone was killed or knocked unconscious, more of the same was caused. This caused problems, as one can imagine. The inflation in the land was horrible. It wasn't the worst in the world since Aelheim was mostly still Agrarian, but if you weren't a farmer...times were tough. What made times even tougher though was the giant DRAGON, black and terrible, with breath hotter than the sun. Even other dragons avoided him but his tail had a wicked silver and gold hook that was said to cut through anything. Thus far, he had slain any champions sent against him with no concern whatsover. But the land needed help, and since no aid had yet come from Asgard, the king of the realm of Boralt, sent forth to the wizard Garamere. A summoning was needed, and a summoning was had, one champion for each curse... And thus it was that Kilroy found himself standing in a vast enchanted castle, a marble hall decorated with crystal art work to make the soul weep and the heart soar. The Wizard looks over Darix and Kilroy. "Well...not what I expected. Are either of you warriors?" Darix didn't know about a summon, until well-- Kilroy approached him about what it was all about. It was something that was hard to ignore. People in trouble and worse-- due to a dragon. Though as he has learned as of late and knew also-- no dragon clan was the same and for the many generations out there, many had different stories to tell. Though be all one truth-- humanity and dragons have never gotten really along. When Darix arrived in this kingdom his eyes looked over everything. Those gold-amber eyes which stood out against his darken brown tan, along with black hair with that the trail of red bangs. Darix then looks to the Wizard that addresses them and Darix almost does a step back. He was caught off guard and by perhaps either his own distraction or by Kilroy being near-- but now his attention was on the Wizard, the magic he could sense. "Sir," He then gives a proper bow. "My apologizes, you startled me for a moment." Darix then gives the wizard a warm smile. "I'm a bit of a warrior and a so-so spell caster. I guess you could say a jack in many trades." He rubs the back of his neck. He was also not dressed in the ways of the people either. he had on a pair of hiking boots, jeans, and a t-shirt. Unless Kilroy gave him something to change into or a hooded robe to hide his odd attire to such lands. The Portal of Zaren Atal was pretty handy for going to other realms and sure Kilroy had known that he was needed, because the Economy had told him the details, but...he had expect to prepare, to gather a team, to take supplies, not be yanked randomly 30 minutes after waking up from the Dreaming with a large mysterious wooden box he had had no chance to investigate. But he was glad Darix was filled in about the whole thing so he....pretended like it had all been part of the plan....he also bowed to the Wizard and tried not to look annoyed. Needless to say, he had not been able to provide Darix with proper clothing. His bathrobe does look more wizardlike than regular clothing though. He also has a towel. "But you are a dragon...that may be enough." He smiled and looked to Kilroy, "And you are a potent sorcerer indeed." Kilroy shook his head, "Not really, but I am able to solve the problem you're having. But..." he looks at Darix, "I'll need to stay in one place...work in a place of power....are you comfortable going after him alone Darix?" The king, in rich white and silver robes, walks into the room, "Not alone! I shall send my finest warriors with him..." Darix is able to sense all kinds of magic around the area. The Wizard's staff and the king's crown radiate the most of it though. Darix raises a brow at the wizard. He wants to ask 'how did you'.. but remembers.. wizard. Probably no class one either. "Hopefully I'll be able too. Where I come from.." Though the king speaks as he enters the room and Darix quickly spins around and bows low to the King. "Your highness." He stays low for a bit longer before he stands up fully. "I would hate for you to send your men to take part of this." Darix chews on his lip for a moment in thought. "As you may heard the wizard speak, I too am a dragon. But of a clan whom has isolated themselves from the world at large. When dragons battle, your men could get caught in our fire.. and I hate to know that my own misdirect of attack had cost men their own lives." Darix keeps his head low though, "..but whom am I to argue with your highness. If that be of your wish, then it will be so." The King nods, "If you desire to do this alone, of course I can do so, but..." He listens to Darix's statement continue and nods. "I understand and honor your request honorable Sir Tyner. It is us who shall listen to thee." Darix gives a nod and knows it could be foolish, but lives have already been lost. There wasn't a need for more. He then looks over to Kilroy, then over to the King. "So then--when do we head out and where can we find this trouble maker?" Kilroy looks at Darix, "I....am staying here. It will take two days to fix this curse but I can go with you after that..." The wizard shakes his head,"Absolutely unacceptable! The dragon..." he looks at Darix,"the other dragon is gaining power by the day. He kills and takes the coins and when he has enough power, our realm will fall, and if we fall, all of Aelfeim may do the same in short order. You must go now Sir Tyner...without the Money Wizard." "Priest." "Whatever." The wizard doesn't seem to care. The king says, "The Dragon Mumblebeard is in the tallest mountain in the realm." He points out the window, "He is half a day's ride from here, in a cave at the top of the mountain." "Mumblebeard? As in...captain?" Kilroy looks at Darix knowingly. Darix rumbles lowly as he hears the name and gives a nod. "Kilroy, do what you need to do. If something comes up. I'll contact you." Darix then gives a final bow before he bolts out. It isn't till he gets clear of the castle and the town does he actually transform into a dragon himself. Black scaled, with crimson red stripes along his form. Gold draconic eyes that seemed to glow with intensity against the black scales. Then that dark black mane with red streaks in it. Those draconic wings carried him easily in the sky. The place he felt more alive in, more at home then the ground below. They said half a day by horse.. but they never said that by wings. For as a Dragon though, he was not known as Darix Tyner-- as a dragon, his true name-- he was Ixenioth. Several cups and dishes crash as unseen servants panic. It's terrifying to them but two small children laugh and jump at the opportunity to see it. Kilroy has seen Ixenioth before, and nods. "Put three coins together in a triangle anywhere and I'll know you need help." By Wing it is likely 30 minutes away. In this form he can smell the other dragon in this realm, as well as the curse on the land, a foul thing....and nasty in every conceivable way. Ixen continues to fly forward. His golden eyes narrows as his ear fins fold in slight tight. He can sense it and its all he needs as he gets ever closer. "Mumblebeard!!!" The young black dragon roars out, as he then goes to hover in the air. He growls lowly before he then roars out once more, "FACE ME!" Flames lick around his teeth for a moment, before he then continues to speak, "Because I challenge your dominion over this land!!" Ixenioth rears back his head, before he then blasts a fireball right near the cave entrance. "Come out you lowly coward!" The smell of gold fills the cave, which is massive. Trolls lived here once and dwarves and goats. But to a dragon gold normally smells wonderful, civilized or not, but the smell here is rotten, spoiled, and yet to the naked eye, it is the largest hoard Ixenioth could ever imagine...gigantic, thousand upon thousands of coins. Where did it come from? The bloated form of Mumblebeard is quite enraged. He is not a natural dragon, unused to the terms and cultures of that people but a challenge? That he can accept. His roar is loud and Darix can feel the magic pulsating from that hook on his tale. It is a magical artifact of tremendous power. "Challenge accepted...." and breath, hot breath that would kill anyone but a dragon comes back, hot as plasma it still stings even for dragon breath. Ixen can almost make out the treasure from where he hovers, though something is very wrong here. Even as Mumblebeard makes himself known, that hook draws the young dragon's attention. He raises an eye ridge almost momentarily, but the hot plasma coming his way, causing his eyes to wide sharply. "Ksssh" Only thing he manages to get out, biting his own tongue in a sense to not yelp out a draconic curse word. The young male flips around to dive, but his backside gets impacted by the plasma flame ball. Ixenioth spirals in the air for a moment, before he corrects himself in the air and then flies right back. With a roar, he goes to tackle the other dragon, with his front claws ready to grab onto the thick scales and his own razor sharp teeth going to bite down for the other dragon's throat to bare him down. Though if Mumblebeard was the larger-- this could be an unwise idea, yet right now. Ixenioth had a word to keep and he had to buy Kilroy the time he would need. Mumblebeard bites back but not as hard. The bite is quite soft, almost playful, but Ixenioth quickly realizes...of course he does. Mumblebeard was not born a dragon. He is larger, stronger and more powerful but he wasn't BORN a dragon. Meanwhile, Mumblebeard roars with pain as the bite and claws both sink home. He throws Ixen back out toward the entrance of the cave and begins to stalk after him, bleeding. Ixenioth is thrown back and his claws scratch across the ground as he growls at Mumblebeard. His wings unfailing, even as her ear fins tuck back. There was a snarl on his muzzle, those teeth shown fully. His tail was moved in close to his body and he stood almost side ways to the other dragon. Like this, the logical mind sometimes didn't want to click in. Even more when the primal instincts were pushing him forward to keep fighting. Yet as his eyes narrowed, he spoke up to Mumblebeard. Only cause in watching how he was moving-- in how he fought back.. "Last I saw you-- you were a pirate." The young dragon states with a low rumble. His tail flicks ever so slightly, "You are now a dragon, but you are not of my kind. Are you, Pirate?!" His claws dug into the rock with simple ease, his shoulders hunching ready to strike again. Ready to move. "Why are you doing this, pirate? Why do you take on the skin of my people?!" Mumblebeard snarls, "I am a dragon..." he breaths plasma fire at Ixen, "AND a Pirate! I am the PIRATE DRAGON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" and he charges, the claws cut him, hard, while his strength is a blow to Ixen, but then the tail, that disgusting tail swings down in an arc, difficult to avoid. "I be a dragon because I own a Dragon's gold! MINE! ALL MINE!" "...what?" Ixenioth states with a mild confused look. When the claws come, the young dragon moves back. The claws slash at a part of Ixenioth's face, just below the eyes, ripping off a few scales and drawing out some blood. When the tail comes, the young dragon swiftly moves again, but the hook catches the membrane of his wing and Ixenioth lets out a howlish roar in pain as the membrane tears. He slams into the wall of the cave and grits his teeth for a moment, before shaking his head. "..You took a Dragon's hoard..?" Ixenioth asks before his eyes narrow. "..you IDIOT!" Ixenioth goes to charge again, then time he actually goes to tackle and try to drive the other dragon out of the cave and out onto the ledge, while also then blasting fire right for the other dragon's face. "I TOOK the hoard that be MINE as it fell from the sky in the ocean. Of course it were a dragon's hoard...MINE...and no one else's MINE!" Mumblebeard's breath is powerful and psycho hot, but he has NO experience with fire to the face and still has a human's reaction, immediately shutting his eyes and making his neck quite vulnerable. The hook cuts through the membrane like air. It is sharp! Impossible sharp. Watch out for the tail! Ixenioth kept on the flames for a bit, he then went to go bite for the neck once more, but when the tail swings, the young dragon swiftly moves to not be nailed by it yet again. It comes close though and Ixenioth then lets out a roar, before he breathes out this time a strong breath of flame, one if it touches the gold it will melt it with simple ease. It was hot enough to even melt steel, though for a dragon's scales who are use to heat, it would indeed be painful, but it wouldn't char them alive. Mumblebeard roars in fear and pain. He's upset. He's confused and in his mind, he thinks he is losing. Using his hook to tear a fabric in space, he rips a hole and flees, leaving his precious hoard behind, "YOU'VE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And is gone. Ixenioth watches as Mumblebeard rips a hole in the space time and narrows his eyes. It would be something he would report back to Kilroy. Though for Kilroy when he does return back to his friend to report what has happened. The young mage may find his draconic friend, even though in him form he be and cloths there, not in great shape, as he has a cut on his face and someone may notice a part of his back that actually has blood coming through the shirt where a nasty gash was on his back. This was going to be an interesting week... Category:Log